customcharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Resolute Shade
Resolute Shade (Now Resolute Syndicate) is a guild dedicated to keeping the streets of Neutral lands clean from incursion from the races that make up said area and others. They operate in secrecy; acting as vigilantes under the nose of regular leadership while still communing with the law on a citizens-level. They don't distinguish themselves from others and don't expect any right for the guild they're in. They act without fear of the law while acting as if they're the law. Background Fear of the Shadow Resolute Shade broke off from a group of outlaws known as "Fear of the Shadow"; Fear of the Shadow was formed in the year 21 by the young Aerylx Dawnseeker and her childhood friend Corvan Si'no. Despite this, the group didn't have an official leadership, they consisted of Elves and Humans. In the year 28, after Aerylx left Eastern Kingdoms to go to Kalimdor, the group declined without a notable leadership but they remained semi-active. In the year 97; a small group of former members of the Fear broke off and created a new guild known as "Resolute Shade". Aerylx, now under the guise of Eleanna Dawnseeker rejoined this group in the year 107 and took the role of Matriarch. Ranks Matriarch / Patriarch WIP Underboss Of the group, the leadership picks one that stand out more than any other. This individual become his or her Underboss and is expected to act as his or her own leader without much input from the leadership. Despite this, all orders the Underboss is given are meant to pass by the leadership in one way or another. Veteran Operative An Operative is promoted to a Veteran Operative when they've served the group for a long time or have been noticed by the leadership. The Veteran Operatives communicate with the Underboss and leadership in a personal way and are given jobs directly. These operatives have the privilege of commanding their lackeys around; often in groups or squadrons known as 'A' thru 'D'. Operative Once an Initiate has gathered some scale of respect and proved themselves; they're given the right to call themselves an Operative of Resolute Shade. Operatives are usually tasked by an Underboss with a veriaty of jobs, depending on their role in the guild. Initiate The Initiate is the starting rank of the guild. Initiates are seen as "New Blood" and are not permitted access to much information. They are often given tasks from Veteran Operatives, rather than directly from the leadership or the Underbosses. Associate An Associate is not realistically considered a member of the Resolute Shade; but they are treat as a Soldier and associate themselves with the group. Associates are usually spies or information gatherers; that will infiltrate groups or people in order to obtain information. They'll usually then trade it with an Underboss or Veteran of Resolute Shade, often in return for a small fee. Notable Members * Eleanna Dawnseeker | Matriarch * Corvan Si'no | Underboss * ??? | Underboss Category:Guild